


You are so lucky

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: " You are so lucky.""You are so lucky""Lucky"They really don't understand!





	You are so lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So it 's something, that I'm sure has been done thousand of time, but I did it anyway.  
Something quick of an idea I have since a long time.

"You're lucky, you could have been kill. Hopefully, that this dog has come in the middle of the road. He take the hit at your place."  
The man in uniform was lecturing him. He was just huging himself, not listenning, his shirt still stained by the blood of his dog.  
"Nagito!"  
Oh! Mother.  
He braced himself, ready to take the blow, verbal or physical.  
It never happened.  
Instead he feeled two arm warping around him.  
"I'm so happy you are alright. Why didn't anybody give him another shirt. Shhh, it's gonna be alright. I'm here for you."  
She...was huging him. He could remember the last time she had touching or say more than a sentence to him.  
He couldn't tell if his tears were of sadness or hapiness.

+

"You're lucky. I have no idea how you survive the crash without any fatal wound, not even a grave one. You should be going out next week."  
The doctor was trying to confort him. How could he have when the man in black just anounced him his parent's death and his new found fortune und liberty.  
Was that luck?  
Could he turn all his despair into hope? Like the doctor say.  
He quietly cry. His mother sayed she didn't like crying little boy.

+

"You're lucky. If we found you later, you could have starved. You would have less chance of survival if someone has pay your ramsom you know."  
The policeman was quietly talking. He didn't listen to them. Neither did he listen the phychatrist.   
They were all wrong. He wasn't lucky because he survive. He wasn't lucky because of his fear of flying, of loud noice or of serial killer. He was lucky because of the hug, the liberty and the ticket he was holding.

He was indeed lucky.

What a bothering thing.

+

"You're lucky. We notice it soon enough to give you some time. If you take treatment we could increase your live by two year."  
The doctor was trying to rassure him.   
He was guessing his smile was disturbing him. He must thought he didn't understand his situation.  
He was wrong. He did.  
That why he had throw the pills away.  
A dementia and a lymphomia on an early stage.  
What kind of luck could wait for him?  
What kind of hope?

+

"You're the Ultimate lucky student. And nothing you can say could change that. Just see that as the culmination of all your luck."  
The director was really a kind person. Not all school would have give him a private neurologist to help him. Now, this death could have meaning for the future of medecine. Again, it wasn't any school. It was the one he always looked up.

"You deserve to be the Ultimate lucky student."  
He really didn't understand. No one of them understood.

He never wanted to be lucky.


End file.
